Ironico
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: La vida es irónica y una vez que aceptas esa afirmación podrás reírte de ti mismo y de todo lo que alguna vez supiste creer. No quieras encasillarte en una categoría ya que siempre existirán otros ojos con un brillo particular observándote de una manera diferente que los demás.


**Irónico**

**Hirumamo oneshot**

Desde pequeños nos enseñan las dicotomías de la realidad humana tratando de, en algún modo, coordinar el camino ético de todos nosotros. ¿Y cómo lo hacen? Fácil, en una pizarra parece más un juego que una técnica coercitiva. De un lado, una palabra que representa todo lo que es aceptado y aplaudido en este mundo. Todo lo "bueno", todo lo "lindo", todo lo "gentil", todo lo "correcto", todo lo "amado".

Una imponente línea hace de limitante para que quede comprendido entre los infantes que ese primer grupo de palabras JAMAS se deberán agregar en el otro grupo a su derecha. Aquel grupo que por horroroso se deja para lo último. La contraparte exacta, y por ende, lo que uno jamás debería ofrecer a los demás por ser censurado y penado. Todo lo "malo", todo lo "feo", todo lo "grosero", todo lo "incorrecto", todo lo "odiado".

Aunque uno no lo pueda creer, es un método tan efectivo que deja bien remarcado dentro de toda persona, como si estuviera tatuado con fuego, una conducta inconsciente sobre nuestro hablar, pensar y actuar. Sabemos que "feo", por ejemplo, es un insulto cuando en realidad es una simple palabra. También sabemos que ser "educado" y "amable" es bien recibido por la sociedad y, por ello, somos bien recompensados. En cambio, si actuamos de una forma "descortés" o "ruin", de inmediato nos habremos ganado un castigo o, como mínimo, el repudio de nuestros _semejantes._

Miedo. Frío y doloroso miedo circula por nuestras venas cuando aun somos niños que irá menguando a medida que nuestro ser va cambiando irremediablemente a la adultez. Primero andaremos en pasos puberales, tratando de descubrir que es lo que nos está pasando y POR QUÉ nuestra anatomía ya no es tan sencilla. Y una vez que hallemos una respuesta más o menos razonable, ahondaremos en otras cuestiones. Cuestiones sobre si no sólo nos mintieron sobre nuestro cuerpo, sino también sobre esas dudosas dicotomías. Habrá que averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta. Por algo dicen que la adolescencia es la mayor jaqueca de los padres...

Reinventamos el mundo. El porcentaje de reinvención depende de cada uno y de los riesgos que acepta tomar. Está aquel que obrará por el bien de la humanidad, sin buscar nada a cambio más allá de la aceptación del conjunto. En la esquina opuesta, estará el otro que tendrá en mente reestructurar roles y reglas a su conveniencia. Obviamente habrá una muy variada mixtura entre estos dos antagonistas como las circunstancias en las que están sumergidas nuestras decisiones... decisiones que nos encaminan a ser adultos.

Su decisión fue aparentar que era otro. Aparentar que era fuerte e intocable pero la manera en que lo llevaría a cabo era muy cuestionada. "No importan los medios, sino el resultado final: Ganar" Ganar como diera lugar. Cambio su apariencia; su inocencia y rasgos adorables, común a todo niño, no le servían en nada. Él quería resaltar e imponerse ante todos, atemorizarlos. Viendo detenidamente un afiche de una película a estrenar en los cines de esa diminuta ciudad, supo que era lo que debía hacer.

El rubio tinte se caló entre sus dedos en tanto enjuagaba su cabello. Al reflejarse en el espejo del baño, tuvo una nueva idea para acrecentar esa imagen amedrentadora que tenia en mente para sí. Requería hacer otras compras.

Al cabo de un tiempo, en el cual había comprobado sin duda alguna que él _llamaba la atención_ con su look "yanqui demoniaco" como había escuchado de algún que otro transeúnte, era tiempo de ir un paso más allá. Una libreta negra, una red de información tejida por el mismo y una ayuda extra de parte de un imbecil presumido, junto a sus grandes dotes para el chantaje y el engaño, fueron los artilugios que necesitó en un principio para finalmente obtener lo que había buscado: un nombre al que todos temían.

Al que _casi _todos temían...

Es aquí cuando la ironía hacia su gran aparición en escena. Señora del arte más siniestro, el enfrentarnos con los baches sin rellenar para dar burdos tropiezos sobre lo que nosotros creíamos era un llano e infinito camino pavimentado. Él era el chico más "malo", de apariencia "atemorizante", de actuar "incorrecto" y lenguaje "vulgar", "odiado" por todos... por _casi _todos. Podía sentir el destino ensañarse con él y su filosofía poniendo una castaña piedra en su zapato.

Tuvo que tomar una nueva decisión por lo que veía en el horizonte. Era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta. Quiso eliminar de lleno cualquier posibilidad y en parte la marcha hacia el Christmas Bowl lo traía de vuelta de cualquier pequeña distracción que estuviera a un centímetro de cometer. Trabajó extenuadamente para consagrarse y llevar a los Deimon Devil Bats hasta las últimas instancias del torneo. Se esforzó porque ese era su deseo, derrotar a todos. Pero no contaba con que esa misma fachada que tardó tanto en construir gracias al miedo y su astucia, se iba agrietando con la facilidad con la cual era más y más admirado.

Admirado y amado, lo sabía y ya no podía rehuir de esos luceros azules que brindaban por él. En su tercer y ultimo año de preparatoria tomó una nueva decisión, quizás la mas irresponsable de todas las que había tomado en toda su vida: "Dejar que el río fluya"

No dejó sus mañas, seguiría con sus engaños y embrollos, era un demonio después de todo. Pero permitió cosas que años atrás lo hubiera solucionado con una estrambótica balacera. Permitió un mayor descanso entre las practicas del equipo; permitió practicas abiertas para que todo alumno de Deimon Gakuen y otros colegios pudieran ver sin terminar siendo coladera por su ametralladora M240 o desgarrados por los colmillos de Cerberus; permitió hacer de su imagen una especie de antihéroe aclamado; permitió a la gente acercársele; le permitió a ella el contacto.

Él era un tipo intimidante y por eso estaba acostumbrado a romper la recelosa burbuja de espacio personal de cualquiera que se cruzase por su camino. Sin embargo, para con él no se cumplía la misma regla. Tampoco existía alguien tan valiente o demasiado idiota para llevar a cabo tal proeza.

No obstante, cuando el río fluye puede, poquito a poco, vencer cualquier represa. Lo mas gracioso es que él esperaba ver ese espectáculo por eso la impulsaba a _acercársele _con mas fuerza y así terminar siendo arrasado. Irónico, el querer ser vencido por primera vez.

Un ligero empujón en reprimenda de alguna de sus particulares bromas, un toque para que él dirigiera su atención hacia alguna jugada en un partido, un acercamiento debido a la cotidiana convivencia y sus quehaceres en conjunto por el desempeño del nuevo Deimon Devil Bats, un roce por allí, una caricia por allá. Algo inofensivo aunque a la vez adictivo.

Rápido pasó ese año y pronto habían _coincidido_ en la Universidad de Saikyoudai. Habían dejado a sus antiguos compañeros y amigos atrás, un nuevo proyecto había ante ellos. Él tenía los medios para conformar un gran equipo, ella lo asesoraría como siempre. Un nuevo torneo comenzaría en pocos días. Era comenzar de cero y con renovadas fuerzas. Aquella fue la época en la cual mas se había divertido en su vida, hasta que las responsabilidades lo comieron.

Recostado a lo largo del mullido sofá en su living, leía con toda la concentración del mundo el pequeño cuaderno que sostenía con ambas manos. La seriedad absoluta se remarcaba en sus rasgos, como si lo que estuviese leyendo le resultase absurdamente complejo. Los orbes de color cielo se mostraron consternados. ¿Acaso se había equivocado en su tarea? A simple vista le había parecido muy fácil, sin tardar más de cinco minutos en concluirla. Muy rápido... ¡de seguro se había equivocado!

Cuando escuchó al fin una respuesta del hombre, casi saltó del piso donde esperaba en cuclillas el veredicto. La carcajada repercutía en toda la habitación. ¿Qué fue lo que había escrito para que él riera de esa manera?

_- Idéntica a tu madre, mocosa-_ ya calmado se incorporó, pasándole el cuaderno a la niña que aun lo miraba confusa - _Está perfecto.-_ Con una resonante sonrisa en su rostro, revolvió con su mano la oscura cabellera de la pequeña para enfatizar su aprobación.

Con la alegría del mundo en su pecho, la niña de 6 años se levantó y salió corriendo a la cocina a mostrarle a su madre su logro.

"Completa el cuadro hecho en clases con cinco palabras más y sus opuestos" era la tarea en cuestión y los ejemplos ya trabajados eran los de siempre.

Bueno - Malo

Lindo - Feo

Día - Noche

Justo - Injusto

Educado - Grosero

Frío - Caliente

Blanco - Negro

Joven - Viejo

Nuevo - Usado

Limpio - Sucio

Educado - Grosero

Frío - Caliente

Blanco - Negro

Joven - Viejo

Nuevo - Usado

Limpio - Sucio

A lo que ella completó de manera escalada:

Fuerte - Débil

Inteligente - Tonto

Grande - Pequeño

Valiente - Cobarde

Papá - Tío Agon

Su hija había apuñalado precozmente al sistema ¡y de qué forma! A pulso de una pueril caligrafía quebradiza, él había terminado dentro del grupo de palabras ejemplares y halagadas, en tanto, y como frutilla del postre, el maldito rastas quedó relegado al sector de los rechazados. Bastante irónico, ¿no es así?

**Notas Subaristicas**: Buenas! Como dicen que amanecieron? (? jajajaja Es tan raro estar en nuevamente! Me presento! Soy Subaru y bueno soy Hirumamoholic grado extremo. Era escritora y lo deje de lado por varios años hasta que, comenzado el 2013, decidí reingresar a este mundo. No sé que les habrá parecido este oneshot, tienen el hermoso botoncito de Reviews para poder decírmelo *ojitos de cachorrito* me envían un review? *3*)/ No sabia como cerrar esta historia porque me emociono fácil con el hirumamo y bueno, es una musa imposible de hacer callar xD Autocrítica? Empezó raro y terminó tan... jajaja *pica a Agon con una rama* les aviso, aunque parece lo contrario, Agon me cae "simpático" para decirlo de alguna forma, en realidad creo que es el personaje que le dará mucho condimento al Hirumamo en Saikyoudai xD Ah! Publicaré otro fic de esta serie y adivinen quien será uno de los protagonistas *vuelve a picar a Agon con la rama* jejeje Quizás en un futuro muy cercano haga un fic puramente HM de varios capítulos pero primero iré culminando viejos fics en mi haber (antes de morir en la hoguera ^_^uuu)

Hay mas cosas que debería contarles, si pueden pasen por mi profile aquí en fanfiction. Ahí ahondaré en detalles xD

Bueno, me despido! No se olviden, reviews! Matta ne!


End file.
